


What she wanted

by MissCactus



Series: Attempts at English ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: When we're about to die, we can see our best memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Elle aurait voulu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584540) by [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus)



> English is not my native language, sorry for the mistakes !

When we're about to die, we can see our best memories.

 

It's a lie.

 

Belmer wanted to see her best memories. She wanted to see her arrival at Kokyashi, she wanted to see her first meeting with Gen, Dr Nako and all the inhabitants, she wanted to see the day she decided to adopt Nami and Nojiko, she wanted to see Nami's first words, when she found her dream, she wanted to see these moments where they would be bickering about anything with Nojiko, and make up seconds later.

 

But above all, she wanted to see their lives. She wanted to see them becoming beautiful women, she wanted to see them grow, travel, dream. She wanted to bicker with them about insignificant teenagers' problems, she wanted to tease them about their first loves, comfort them when they would be heartbroken.

 

But she could only see Arlong's smirk, she could only feel her smashed bones, she could only hear her daughters' screams, crying.

 

She wanted to hold them.

 

She wanted to live.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
